marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mefisto (Ziemia-616)
thumb|left|center|300px Mefisto '''jest demonem z świata w innym wymiarze. Rządzi on w ognistym wymiarze, który nazywa "piekłem" albo "hadesem". Aczkolwiek, nie jest to piekło w rozumieniu religii chrześcijańskiej, ani też hades z Mitologii. '''Mefisto nazywa swój świat "piekłem" tylko po to, aby wykorzystać ludzką wiarę w jedno miejsce, które jest źródłem absolutnego zła. Dzięki temu często jest nazywany Szatanem a wyglądem właśnie jego przypomina. Mefisto ciągle dąży do celu przejęcia ziemi i zniewolenia rasy ludzkiej. Dane Name: Mephisto Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: prawdopodobnie Mephisto Poprzednie pseudonimy: Satan; Mephistopheles, Lord of Evil, Prince of Devils, Prince of Lies, Lord of the Lower Depths, Satan, Beelzebub, the Devil, Maya, Lucifer, Nick Scratch, the Friend, Legion, inne Uniwersum: #616 Tożsamość: Większość ludzi uważa go za postać fikcyjną Wzrost: 198 cm, bywa zmienny Waga: 149 kg, bywa zmienna Kolor włosów: Czarne,zmienne Kolor oczu: Białe, pozbawione źrenic Zajęcie/zawód: Samozwańczy władca Piekieł Klasa postaci: demon klasy drugiej Status prawny: brak Stan cywilny: nie dotyczy Narodowość: brak Miejsce narodzin: nieokreślone Znani krewni: Blackheart (syn), Mephista (córka); w pewnym sensie spokrewniony jest z innymi Hell-Lordami; podejrzewany (przynajmniej częściowo) o ojcostwo: Mikal Drakonmegas (Hellfire), Daimon Hellstrom (Hellstorm), Satana Hellstrom Powiązania z grupami: Hell-Lords, Lords Of The Splinter-Realms, Six-Fingered Hand Baza operacyjna: wymiar zwany Piekłem Pierwsze pojawienie się: Silver Surfer #3 (1968) Galeria Zdolności Mephisto jest istotą nadnaturalną, złożoną z negatywnej energii magicznej, uformowanej siłą woli. Jako taki byt, potrafi dowolnie zmieniać swoją postać i cechy fizyczne (takie jak rozmiar, siłę i inne). Może korzystać z magii, która go stworzyła praktycznie w dowolny sposób, ograniczony jedynie wyobraźnią. Manifestował niezliczone rodzaje nadludzkich zdolności wszystkich kategorii: od telepatii i rzucania iluzji, po odkształcanie rzeczywistości na wielką skalę. Kosmiczne abstrakty najwyraźniej uznają go za jednego ze swoich, nie tylko tolerując zło, które wyrządza, ale także wchodząc z nim w układy. Najwyraźniej na mocy jakiegoś układu ze Śmiercią, część ludzkich dusz trafia do wymiaru, którym włada Mephisto - nie wiadomo dokładnie, na jakich zasadach się to odbywa. Wiadomo natomiast, że Mephisto może zawładnąć duszą człowieka, jeśli ją kupi, to znaczy - jeśli człowiek (lub inna istota posiadająca duszę) dobrowolnie zgodzi się ją oddać w zamian za usługę zawartą w kontrakcie. Zdarzało się także, że Mephisto uprowadzał dusze lub żywe istoty do swojego wymiaru, ale zazwyczaj nie był w stanie ich tam zatrzymać. Choć nie jest to potwierdzone, zdaje się, że Mephisto czerpie energię z dusz, uwięzionych w jego Piekle. Wiadomo także, że obecność innych złych istot niższej klasy (żywych, nie demonicznych) wzmacnia magiczną moc Mephisto. Jako istota abstrakcyjna, Mephisto jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny, chociaż jego fizyczna forma może zostać zniszczona i odtworzenie jej wymaga czasu. Potrafi także powoływać do istnienia inne istoty demoniczne, "ożywiając" negatywną energię - tak powstały jego dzieci: Blackheart i Mephista. Historia Kiedy Demogorge Bogożerca przepędził pierwotnych bogów z tego wymiaru i zamknął w wymiarach kieszonkowych, po pierwotnych uosobieniach zła pozostały ogromne ilości rozproszonej negatywnej energii. Energia ta była w świadomy lub podświadomy sposób kształtowana przez ówczesnych mieszkańców Ziemi, dając początek istotom, które uosabiały ich wyobrażenia i lęki. Obecnie istoty te określa się jako demony klasy drugiej, zwane także Władcami Piekieł (Hell-Lords), a do grupy tej zalicza się między innymi Mephisto, Satannish i Thog. Inna wersja opowieści o początkach demonów mówi, że przed miliardami lat istniała pierwotna istota imieniem Nemesis, która przemierzała Wszechświat samotnie i właśnie samotność pchnęła ją do stworzenia z własnego bytu innych istot, które dotrzymałyby jej towarzystwa. Nie pomyślała o tym, by uczynić je dobrymi z natury, więc puszczone samopas stały się złe, a rozczarowana Nemesis zniszczyła je i popełniła samobójstwo. Fragmenty jej duszy zmieniły się w Klejnoty Nieskończoności (Infinity Gems), a demony odrodziły się i rozpełzły po Wszechświecie. Nie wiadomo na pewno, która z tych wersji jest prawdziwa. Pierwsza wiąże Mephisto z Ziemią, druga zaś z całym Wszechświatem. Można jednak przypuszczać, że wersja druga jest kłamstwem, wymyślonym przez Mephisto, gdy manipulował Thanosem, by zdobyć Infinity Gems. Niezależnie od tego, jak powstał, Mephisto niemal natychmiast uzurpował sobie władzę nad wypełnionym przez ogień kieszonkowym wymiarem, który nazwał Piekłem. Jest to właściwie jedno z wielu Piekieł, jakie istnieją w tym świecie i można przypuszczać, że jego funkcja oraz sposób i zasady pozyskiwania dusz potępionych są wynikiem nieznanego paktu między Władcami Piekieł. Wygląda na to, że do jego prywatnego Piekła trafiają wszyscy ci nieszczęśnicy, którzy zdecydują się sprzedać duszę Mephisto lub zawrzeć z nim jakąkolwiek inną umowę, są nieświadomymi uczestnikami tego typu umów, albo zwyczajnie ich dusze zostały uprowadzone przez sługusów Mephisto. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów, lubuje się on w udawaniu biblijnego diabła i pragnie, by jego królestwo postrzegano jako jedyną słuszną wersję Piekła. Od początku swoich rządów Mephisto udowadniał, że jest mściwym tyranem. Gdy dwoje jego sług zakochało się w sobie, rozdzielił ich siłą i wziął sobie za konkubinę Sprohrrinox. Ten, którego dzisiaj zwą Darklove, wywołał bunt przeciw jego władzy i przez wieki oblegał pałac, szturmując go w końcu z powodzeniem i zabijając Mephisto. Gdy jednak ściął mu głowę, okazało się, że został oszukany: tak naprawdę zabił swoją ukochaną, a prawdziwy Mephisto obserwował to wszystko, udając ją. Pokonanego i załamanego wroga przeklął, by zawsze czynił "odwrotność miłości" i uwięził go w miłosnym zaklęciu, które później potajemnie umieścił w księdze Darkhold. Około 2000 lat temu pewien pomniejszy demon imieniem Zarathos zaczął zyskiwać coraz silniejszą pozycję wśród piekielnych sług i budować własne imperium, wyszarpując strzępy władzy dotychczasowym Władcom Piekieł. Mephisto był tym szczególnie rozgniewany, więc postanowił wykorzystać jego ziemski kult, by pozbawić Zarathosa władzy. Manipulując jego wyznawcami z północnoamerykańskiego plemienia K'nutu, doprowadził do porwania księżniczki sąsiedniego plemienia, a następnie obiecał jej ukochanemu pomoc w uwolnieniu dziewczyny w zamian za jego duszę. Sztuczka polegała na tym, że odebrał mu duszę, a gdy chłopak zaproponował Zarathosowi, by wziął jego zamiast księżniczki, ten próbował pożreć dusze ich obojga i stracił wiele sił, próbując wyrwać duszę z ciała, w którym jej nie było. Mephisto wykorzystał jego osłabienie i uderzył, pokonując Zarathosa i czyniąc go swoim więźniem na wieczność. W tym celu połączył go z pradawnym Medalionem Mocy, który zawierał esencję pierwotnych duchów zemsty, a następnie rozbił medalion i związał jego fragmenty z duszami ludzi. Młodzieniec, którego wykorzystał do pojmania Zarathosa przetrwał kolejne wieki i stał się znany jako Centurious. Gdzieś w dziewiątym wieku naszej ery Mephisto zawarł umowę z alchemikiem Estebanem Diablo, zdradzając mu tajemnicę formuły nieśmiertelności w zamian za cenę duszy. Oszukał go przy tym, nie dając prawdziwej nieśmiertelności, a jedynie długowieczność, uzależnioną od zażywania chemicznej formuły, której recepturę mu podał. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie grupa angielskich magów pod nazwą Sect of Chasidm również próbowała kupić sobie nieśmiertelność w zamian za dusze. Mephisto spełnił ich prośby, ale dodał jeszcze kilka warunków do umowy: przez całą wieczność mieli mu służyć i pozyskiwać dusze do jego Piekła, a w zamian ich dusze zostały związane z rzeczywistością w taki sposób, że każdy zyskał unikalne zdolności. Haczyk polegał na tym, że jeśli ktokolwiek oprócz Mephisto zdołałby złamać zaklęcia i zabić ich, byłoby to równoznaczne ze zniszczeniem całego istnienia. Później, grupa ta stała się znana jako Mys-Tech. W roku 1349 Mephisto zwrócił uwagę na czystą duszę młodzieńca o imieniu Mortigan i zaproponował mu grę w szachy, w której stawką były jego dusza lub ocalenie przez śmiercią od zarazy. Mortigan wygrał i zyskał nieśmiertelność, ale Mephisto uknuł inny plan, by posiąść jego duszę. Zaproponował nieśmiertelność księdzu de Ballrais w zamian za zamordowanie rodziny Mortigana, w tym dziecka, które miał z jego siostrą. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Mortigan zaproponował swoją duszę w zamian za życie dziecka, a Mephisto odebrał mu duszę i w ramach tortur zesłał z powrotem na Ziemię, by tam wiecznie obserwował jego poczynania, nie mogąc nic na nie poradzić, bo wtedy jego dusza będzie poddawana torturom. Mortigan szybko odkrył, że diabeł znęca się nad jego duszą tak czy inaczej, więc zaczął aktywnie z nim walczyć. Gdzieś w wiekach średnich, Władcy Piekieł zawarli przymierze, by połączyć swoje królestwa z Ziemią i całkowicie zniewolić ludzkość. Aby tego dokonać, wysłali na ziemię pięć pomniejszych demonów, którym przewodził Mephisto, zamaskowany jako Maya. Ich zadaniem było szerzyć chaos i osłabić bariery między piekielnymi wymiarami a Ziemią. W okolicach szesnastego wieku, Mephisto zdołał namówić nieszczęśliwie zakochanego biskupa Benedicto de Vica Servertesa, by sprzedał swoją duszę w zamian za bliskość ukochanej Beatriz. Oszukał go jednak i sprawił, że jego ukochana została zakonnicą i jego uczennicą. Doprowadzony do szaleństwa przez zakazy i uczucia, biskup szukał sposobu, by zachować swoją duszę i w starym manuskrypcie wyczytał, że dusza nie opuści ciała, jeśli będzie ono szczelnie zamknięte w pancerzu z brązu, zapieczętowanym krwią niewinnej kobiety. Skonstruował więc pancerz, a by go zapieczętować, zamordował najbardziej niewinną kobietę, jaką znał - swoją ukochaną Beatriz. Od tej pory stał się znany jako The Brass Bishop. Mephisto wysłał demona Dargilla, by odebrał duszę biskupa, ale ten pokonał go i zabił. W tej sytuacji Władca Piekieł zaproponował, że zrezygnuje z jego duszy, jeśli zdobędzie w zamian duszę Beatriz, która trafiła do Nieba. Servertes odmówił, jednak gdy mijały kolejne wieki, wracał do tej propozycji i w tajemnicy zaczął planować atak na Niebiosa. Jak sam twierdzi, w 1667 roku Mephisto opowiedział historię upadku Lucifera poecie Johnowi Miltonowi, ten zaś opisał ją w "Raju Utraconym". Pod koniec osiemnastego wieku pastor Kale z miasteczka Panience w nowopowstałych Stanach Zjednoczonych zaoferował swoją duszą Mephisto w zamian za dobre zbiory i ochronę mieszkańców przed chorobami. Gdy odkryła to Magdalena, żona syna pastora, ten oskarżył ją o bycie czarownicą i kazał spalić na stosie. Umierając, Magdalena przeklęła pastora i wezwała olimpijskie boginie zemsty – Furie - by pomściły jej śmierć. Gdy boginie zaatakowały miasteczko, pastor ponownie wezwał Mephisto, prosząc o piekielnego wojownika, który by je chronił. Ten wiedział już, że rodzina Kale pochodzi z rodu, w którego duszach znajdują się cząstki Medalionu Mocy, dlatego zgodził się stworzyć ducha zemsty w zamian za duszę syna pastora, którego imię brzmiało Noble Kale. Zgodnie z instrukcjami, pastor wykopał na cmentarzu szkielet, który miał być więzieniem dla duszy Noble'a, związanej mistycznym płomieniem. Tak powstał pierwszy Ghost Rider. Pokonał on Furie, ale gdy Mephisto zażądał, by dostarczył mu duszę własnego syna, świadomość Kale'a wzięła górę i odmówił. Mephisto zamierzał uwięzić jego duszę w piekle, ale szlachetny czyn Ghost Ridera skłonił do interwencji anioła Uriela, który sprzeciwił się temu. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie mogą walczyć ze sobą, bo ewentualna wojna między aniołami a demonami byłaby końcem świata, doszli więc do porozumienia: Noble Kale zostanie nowym duchem zemsty, a jego dusza nie trafi ani do Piekła, ani do Nieba, lecz zostanie związana z każdym pierworodnym dzieckiem w rodzinie Kale. Aby nie ulegał zewnętrznym wpływom, został pozbawiony wspomnień, uczuć i świadomości swojego pochodzenia, a w czasie, gdy nie był potrzebny, miał przebywać w przestrzeni między wymiarami. Mephisto zdecydował, że pastor Kale pozostanie przy życiu tak długo, jak będzie istniał jego ród i ma zadbać o to, by każdy pierworodny stał się Ghost Riderem. Wkrótce potem Mephisto sprawił, że kapitan holenderskiego statku, Joost van Straaten, został opętany myślą o zdobyciu legendarnego skarbu i w poszukiwaniach doprowadził całą swoją załogę do śmierci. W zamian za ich wolność, kapitan zgodził się służyć Mephisto, pływając po morzach przez wieczność jako Latający Holender. Na początku dziewiętnastego wieku Mephisto próbował kupić duszę doktora Heinricha Fausta, ten jednak zdołał go przechytrzyć, wskazując nieścisłości w umowie i uniknął potępienia. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów, Mephisto podzielił się tą historią z Johannem Wolfgangiem von Goethe. Pod koniec wieku Mephisto zaproponował umierającemu łowcy nagród z Nevady przedłużenie życia w zamian za dostarczenie pięćdziesięciu dusz. Gdy ten się zgodził, został zmieniony w demonicznego łowcę, znanego jako Bounty Hunter. Na początku dwudziestego wieku zmieniono umowę dotyczącą Ghost Ridera tak, aby w przypadku, gdy zabraknie pierworodnego z rodziny Kale, inni jej członkowie mogli związać się z duchem zemsty. Pierwszy taki przypadek miał miejsce podczas pierwszej wojny światowej. W czasie drugiej wojny światowej Mephisto przekonał grupę nazistowskich naukowców, że przed tysiącami lat Ziemię zamieszkiwała nieskazitelna cywilizacja zwana Vril, która ukryła się w innym wymiarze, gdy cywilizacja stała się nieczysta. Natchnieni przez niego naukowcy zaczęli pracować nad stworzeniem portalu do tego wymiaru, jednak ich prace zostały przerwane przez odgórny nakaz. Po zakończeniu wojny, jedyny ocalały z tej grupy, później znany jako Thule, zgodził się na współpracę z amerykańskim rządem, w tajemnicy kontynuując badania. Również w tym czasie członkowie Mys-Tech zaczęli szukać sposobu na uwolnienie się spod władzy Mephisto. Wkrótce Władcy Piekieł podjęli starania spłodzenia potomstwa z ludzkimi kobietami, które miałoby być bateriami negatywnej energii i pośrednikami między Ziemią a Piekłami. Być może wtedy stworzyli kolektywny byt, zwany ogólnie "Szatanem" i w tej postaci zbliżyli się do Cassandry Drakonmegas, a później do Victorii Hellstrom. Kolejną znaczącą ofiarą Mephisto była Cynthia von Doom. Starając się wyzwolić lud Latverii spod panowania tyrana Sabbata, poprosiła Pana Piekieł o moc, zdolną mu się przeciwstawić. Otrzymała ją, jednak wkrótce okazało się, że nie dostała kontroli nad tą mocą i niechcący wywołała plagę, która zdziesiątkowała społeczność Latverii. Śmiertelnie raniona przez jednego z żołnierzy barona, zdołała odnaleźć męża i poprosić, by chronił ich syna przed skutkami klątwy, która ją dosięgła. Kilka lat później dorosły już Victor von Doom skonstruował urządzenie, które miało pozwolić mu na kontakt z potępioną duszą matki. Udało mu się zobaczyć ją, torturowaną w Piekle, ale wtedy maszyna eksplodowała i oszpeciła mu twarz. Rok później, w rocznicę śmierci matki, Doom wyzwał Mephisto na pojedynek o jej duszę. Władca Piekieł najwyraźniej uznał to za dobrą zabawę, bo nie tylko się zgodził, ale też zaproponował, by powtarzali to co roku, tego dnia, aż do skutku. Victora nie zniechęcił nawet haczyk, który mówił, że nawet jeśli uwolni duszę matki, nie będzie mógł mieć jej dla siebie. Kiedy zgodnie z umową Naomi Kale została Ghost Riderem, postanowiła zadbać, by jej pierworodny wolny był od tej klątwy. Przez lata poszukiwała metody, a gdy wreszcie urodziła dziecko, rzuciła na nie serię magicznych zaklęć. Mephisto był wściekły, wyczekał więc na odpowiedni moment i gdy Naomi była osłabiona, nasłał na nią swoje piekielne psy. Gdy umierała, dotarł do niej pastor Kale i oświadczył, że jeśli jej pierworodny syn - Johnny Blaze - nie może zostać tym Ghost Riderem, zostanie innym, a obowiązek i tak spadnie na któreś z jej pozostałych dzieci: Barbarę lub Daniela. Gdy Mephisto dowiedział się o istnieniu Silver Surfera i odkrył, że nie ma on w sobie zła, potraktował to jako wyzwanie i postanowił zdobyć jego duszę. Sprowadził na Ziemię jego ukochaną Shallę Bal i doprowadził do rozbicia jej statku kosmicznego, a gdy zwróciło to uwagę Surfera, próbował skusić go wizją ogromnej władzy i potęgi. Gdy to się nie udało, zaatakował go i dzięki nieprzeniknionej ciemności, wchłonął w siebie. Okazało się jednak, że nie był w stanie wytrzymać jego czystych intencji i musiał oddzielić od siebie. Zagroził, że odeśle Shallę Bal na Zenn-La i nigdy już się nie zobaczą, ale i to nie zmusiło Surfera do poddania się, więc musiał się wycofać. Wkrótce spróbował ponownie, tym razem nasyłając na Silver Surfera ducha Latającego Holendra. Stoczyli oni bitwę na Manhattanie, jednak w rezultacie Holender przekonał się do filozofii Surfera i odmówił zabicia go. Mephisto zamierzał strącić go w nicość, ale wzruszony Surfer nieświadomie złamał klątwę Holendra, roniąc łzę nad jego losem. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Mephisto znowu próbował zdobyć duszę Surfera. Ponownie uprowadził Shallę Bal i grożąc jej śmiercią, zmusił go, by zniszczył Helicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jego prawdziwy plan polegał na tym, że umieścił Shallę na pokładzie jednostki licząc, że Surfer nieświadomie ją zabije. Silver Surfer również próbował przechytrzyć Mephisto, niszcząc Helicarrier, gdy nie będzie na nim ludzi. Jednak, gdy próbował ewakuować załogę, rozpoznał swoją ukochaną i przejrzał plany przeciwnika. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, Mephisto wycofał się, przenosząc pozbawioną pamięci Shallę do Latverii. Wkrótce, Pan Piekieł skrzyżował swoje ścieżki z nordyckimi bogami. Kiedy Loki zamienił się ciałami z Thorem, Odyn nieświadomie strącił do Piekła swojego ukochanego syna. Mephisto próbował zawrzeć z nim przymierze, a gdy odkrył, z kim naprawdę ma do czynienia, zapragnął zdobyć jego duszę. Gromowładnemu z pomocą przyszli przyjaciele, ale gdy uciekli z Piekła, okazało się, że Mephisto opętał wybawców Thora i zmusił, by go zaatakowali. Gdy to nie pomogło, wysłał swój Legion Straceńców, a ostatecznie sam stanął do walki z Thorem, którą przegrał i został wrzucony do lawy. Kiedy John Blaze dorósł i dowiedział się o śmiertelnej chorobie swojego przybranego ojca - "Crasha" Simsona, nie wahał się paktować z diabłem o jego życie. "Szatan", który pojawił się przed nim (nie wiadomo, czy był to sam Mephisto, czy jakaś kolektywna postać), zgodził się cofnąć chorobę, jeśli Johnny zwiąże się z pozbawionym pamięci Zarathosem i zostanie Ghost Riderem. Blaze zgodził się, ale "Crash" zginął i tak podczas skoku na motorze. Gdy Blaze próbował zerwać umowę, a Mephisto chciał w zamian zabrać mu duszę, uratowała go dzięki magii Roxanne Simpson. Wkrótce okazało się, że również "Crash" paktował z diabłem na własną rękę i został jego sługą w zamian za drugie życie, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, nie potrafił skrzywdzić Roxanne i wybrał powtórną śmierć. W kolejnych latach, Johnny Blaze jako Ghost Rider stawiał czoła kolejnym, niezliczonym spiskom "Szatana", nie sposób jednak powiedzieć, które z nich były dziełem Mephisto. Pewne jest tylko to, że próbował manipulować nim, udając wysłannika Niebios zwanego The Friend, jednak i ten plan zakończył się porażką. Ghost Rider walczył też z Mephisto u boku grupy The Champions, kiedy Pan Piekieł zawarł przymierzę z Plutonem i innymi bogami śmierci oraz demonami, by zachwiać układem sił wśród nich. Na własną rękę Mephisto starł się ponownie z Silver Surferem, gdy ten odnalazł Shallę Bal, próbował pozbawić magicznych mocy Stephena Strange i opętać zespół KISS. Wciągnął też do swojego Piekła Draculę, Topaz, Franka Drake'a i Janusa i ujawniając plany tego ostatniego przekonał Draculę, by dał się zmienić w zwykłego człowieka. Następnie w tajemnicy poddał go serii prób, które miały udowodnić, że ani Piekło, ani Niebo nie jest zainteresowane jego duszą. Obserwując zmagania Thora, który próbował nawrócić na dobrą drogę pospolitych drobnych przestępców, Mephisto uprowadził ich do Piekła i zmusił go do walki o ich dusze. Okazało się, że to tylko przykrywka dla planu zdobycia duszy Donalda Blake'a, ale gdy był już bliski sukcesu, na drodze stanęli mu właśnie ci, których Thor próbował nawrócić. Wkrótce potem Mephisto i inni bogowie podziemi sprzymierzyli się, by trwale połączyć swoje królestwa i podzielić się duszami potępionych, rosnąc tym samym w siłę. Gdy jednak uwolnili swoją moc, by tego dokonać, obudziło to Demogorge'a, który przybył, by ich pożreć. Władcy Piekieł oraz Thor przekonali Bogożercę, że jeszcze nie pora, by zakończyć ich rządy na Ziemi, a ten oddalił się do swojej kryjówki. Kiedy struktura rzeczywistości została naruszona przez problemy z osobowością Eternity, Władcy Piekieł uznali, że nadszedł czas, by zrealizować dawno rozpoczęty plan. Mephisto zebrał razem Six-Fingered Hand i wmawiając im, że będą rządzić światem, nakłonił do opętania sześciu osób, w tym Hellcat i Man-Thinga. Gdy Defenders użyli Nexusa do teleportacji, ostatecznie osłabiło to bariery między Ziemią a piekielnymi wymiarami, powodując ich połączenie. Mephisto nasłał swoich kompanów na Defenders, po czym odebrał im dodatkową moc, ofiarowaną przez Władców Piekieł i pozwolił, by zostali zniszczeni. Kiedy bohaterowie próbowali zamknąć wrota Piekieł, Mephisto osobiście walczył z Silver Surferem, Cleą i Valkyrią, ostatecznie jednak o zwycięstwie zadecydował Daimon Hellstrom. Następnie, Mephisto próbował wykorzystać Darkotha do zniszczenia ludzkiego nosiciela Thora, obiecując mu ciało Donalda Blake'a w zamian za dostarczenie jego duszy. Darkoth okazał się jednak honorowym wojownikiem i nie chciał zabić celu we śnie, a gdy okazało się, że ma do czynienia z Thorem, pomógł mu pokonać Władcę Piekieł. Gdy inny demon - Asmodeus - próbował odebrać Mephisto władzę nad Zarathosem, by uczynić go swoim sługą, ten zaproponował zakład: rozdzielił Blaze'a i Zarathosa, a następnie wyznaczył im tor przeszkód, który mieli pokonać razem i jednocześnie przekroczyć portal prowadzący na Ziemię - jeśli by się nie udało, Johnny straciłby duszę, a Zarathos został sługą Asmodeusa. Obaj wykonali zadanie, a gdy przeszli przez portal, zostali ponownie połączeni, zaś przegrany Asmodeus został strącony w nicość. Wkrótce potem, Zarathos opuścił ciało Blaze'a, by walczyć z Centuriousem, a Mephisto uwięził ich obu w krysztale duszy, który zabrał do swojego Piekła. Korzystając z faktu, że na Ziemię dotarło potężne zło w postaci Dire Wraiths, które go wzmocniło, a jednocześnie pewna niedoświadczona egzorcystka uwolniła Rycerzy Hadesu, którzy zaatakowali Fantastic Four, Mephisto uprowadził Reeda, Sue i Franklina do swojego królestwa. Z pomocą przyszedł im Doctor Strange, ale nie mógł pokonać wzmocnionego negatywną energią Mephisto. Okazało się jednak, że w tym wymiarze nie działały blokady, powstrzymujące moce Franklina i gdy tylko doszedł do siebie, samą myślą powalił Pana Piekieł. Gdy Mephisto szykował się do kontruderzenia, Space Knights ostatecznie pokonali Dire Wraiths, a ich energia rozproszyła się, osłabiając go ponownie. Tym razem, Franklin Richards wymazał Mephisto z istnienia, chociaż Strange przewidział, że nie jest to ostateczne. Wkrótce, Mephisto odtworzył się w bliżej nieokreślony sposób i odkrył, że jego dusza została rozbita na sześć fragmentów. Nie chcąc ryzykować osobistego poszukiwania ich, wykorzystał do tego celu Martina Prestona, którego zmienił w Mastera Pandemonium, przekonał, że to jego dusza została rozbita i wysłał na poszukiwania. Tymczasem, sam Mephisto ponownie spróbował zdobyć duszę Thora, wykorzystując do tego celu trolla Ulika, którego rodzinę uprowadził. Gromowładny pokonał przeciwnika w walce i dowiedział się, dlaczego został zaatakowany. Udał się do Piekła, gdzie Mephisto próbował różnymi sztuczkami zmusić go do posłuszeństwa, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnował widząc, że nie ma takiej mocy i zadowolił się świadomością, że podczas walki Thora z Ulikiem zginęli niewinni. Kiedy Beyonder przybył na Ziemię, pragnąc zrozumieć ludzkość, postanowił zlikwidować śmierć jako coś złego. Chcąc temu zapobiec, Mephisto nasłał na niego setkę złoczyńców, a gdy to nie pomogło, poprosił o pomoc siły wyższe i napełnił ich energią Thinga, przekonując go, by zniszczył Beyondera. Ben jednak zmienił zdanie i nie zabił przeciwnika, gdy miał okazję. Beyonder również zmienił zdanie i zagroził zniszczeniem całej ludzkości, zaś Mephisto nieoczekiwanie stał się jej adwokatem. Obiecując udowodnić, że warto zachować ludzkość, zaaranżował pojedynek między Zarathosem a Spider-Manem, w którym ten drugi niemal poświęcił się, ratując życie Kingpina. Obserwując ten spektakl, Beyonder zapragnął samemu zostać człowiekiem i przemienił się, używając specjalnej maszyny. Wtedy Mephisto pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze i zaatakował go, próbując zdobyć nieograniczoną moc. Beyonder zdołał wrócić do swojej maszyny i wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, zaś Pan Piekieł wycofał się, gdy tylko to się stało. Wkrótce potem, przy okazji ich corocznego pojedynku, Victor von Doom próbował sprzedać duszę porwanego Franklina Richardsa w zamian za duszę swojej matki. W transakcji przeszkodził Kristoff Vernard, ale Mephisto i tak uprowadził Franklina. Kiedy jednak odkrył, że w Piekle jego moce znów się uaktywniły, a chłopak zagroził zniszczeniem go, zwrócił go rodzicom. Kiedy Hela zagarnęła dla siebie dusze należące się Mephisto, ten postanowił skraść duszę Thora i odzyskać je siłą. Najpierw zdobył dusze Susan Storm, Jean Grey i Rogue, by następnie zmusić Avengers do odszukania Thora, zaginionego po walce z Wężem Midgardu. Thor zstąpił do Piekieł, by walczyć z Mephisto, a ten wykorzystał Rogue, by oddzielić jego duszę od ciała, jednak wtedy pojawiła się Hela i zabrała jego ciało do swojego wymiaru. Mephisto próbował zatrzymać duszę Thora, kusząc go na różne sposoby, a gdy to się nie powiodło, musiał pozwolić jej wrócić do ciała i przyznać się do porażki. Z zadowoleniem obserwował jednak, że pożałowała tego zwycięstwa, gdy Thor uwolnił się z jej królestwa i zniszczył większą jego część. Sądząc, że jest osłabiony po tych wydarzeniach, demony pod przywództwem Nagrite próbowały obalić jego rządy, ale zostały pokonane. Kiedy Aged Genghis i Vishanti zaaranżowali konkurs o stanowisko Najwyższego Maga między Strangem a Doomem, zwyciężył ten pierwszy, zaś drugiemu w ramach nagrody pocieszenia obiecano spełnienie życzenia. Victor poprosił, by Strange pomógł mu uwolnić duszę matki z Piekła. Razem udali się do królestwa Mephisto, wykorzystując technikę Dooma i stoczyli tam walkę, jednak Doom dał się przekonać do zdrady i oddał Strange'a w ręce Mephisto w zamian za uwolnienie duszy matki. Cynthia została uwolniona, jednak gdy dowiedziała się, co zaszło, nie chciała opuścić Piekła za taką cenę. Okazało się, że tą decyzją wybawiła swoją duszę spod jego władzy i chcąc, nie chcąc, Mephisto musiał wypuścić całą trójkę. Dusza Cynthii von Doom odeszła do Nieba. Czując moralną dwuznaczność Daredevila, Mephisto zbliżył się do niego pod postacią kobiety i odbył długą rozmowę w barze. Murdock zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, a wtedy Mephisto ujawnił się i oświadczył, że niewiele brakuje, a będzie należał do niego. Daredevil był też pierwszą osobą, którą spotkał Blackheart - syn, którego Mephisto stworzył sobie z czystej energii zła - gdy został wysłany na Ziemię. Pragnąć pokonać Stephena Strange, baron Mordo sprzedał swoją duszę jednocześnie Mephisto i Satannishowi w zamian za ogromną moc na jeden dzień, po którym będą mogli odebrać należność. Nie udało mu się pokonać Strange'a, a jedynie uwięzić jego przyjaciółkę Sarę Wolfe, więc Mephisto wysłał swoją nowo stworzoną córkę - Mephistę - by sprowadziła należną duszę. Satannish pojawił się jednak pierwszy i zainkasował duszę Mordo, a Mephista musiała wrócić z niczym. Strange podążył za nią do królestwa Mephisto, by odzyskać duszę przyjaciółki i został uwięziony, podczas gdy wściekły Pan Piekieł postanowił udać się do królestwa Satannisha po swoją należność. Mimo ostrzeżeń i próśb doktora, dwaj Władcy Piekieł zdecydowali się stoczyć pojedynek na Ziemi, a ten szybko przyjął apokaliptyczne rozmiary. Szczęśliwie, Strange uciekł z Piekła i powstrzymał Mephistę przed zniszczeniem fizycznych ciał Sary i Mordo, zamykając ją w klejnocie Cyttoraka. Następnie z pomocą Topaz rozdzielił walczących i zmusił, by wyrzekli się duszy Mordo i wrócili do swoich królestw, grożąc, że scali ich w jedną postać. Satannnish w tajemnicy połączył część swojej energii z Mephistą, by ułatwić sobie w przyszłości dojście do królestwa jej ojca. Mephisto ponownie próbował skusić Silver Surfera, a gdy i tym razem mu się nie powiodło, wybrał sobie na ofiarę innego herolda Galactusa - Novę. Sprawił, że Frankie tak bardzo pokochała swojego pana, iż gotowa była oddać mu w darze wszystkie zdatne do konsumpcji światy, jakie znalazła na swojej drodze, nie bacząc na los ich mieszkańców. Gdy Surfer dowiedział się o tym, próbował ją powstrzymać, a w rezultacie wdali się w pojedynek, który prawie zniszczył jedną z planet. Gdy dowiedział się o tym Galactus, pozbawił oboje mocy i uwięził na planecie oświadczając, że od teraz sam będzie dbał o swoje menu. Mephisto wykorzystał okazję i zaproponował Surferowi, że w zamian za jego duszę zwróci mu moc, by mógł nadal ścigać Galactusa i powstrzymywać go przed niszczeniem zamieszkałych światów. Tym razem Surfer się zgodził, ale dał się oszukać, bo Pan Piekieł nie wspomniał, kiedy zwróci mu moc i porwał go wraz z Novą do swojego wymiaru, by najpierw trochę potorturować. Nova zdążyła wysłać prośbę o pomoc do Galactusa, a ten odnalazł ją w Piekle i wdał się w walkę wręcz z Mephisto, który zrównał się z nim rozmiarem, a wkrótce udowodnił, że dorównuje mu także potęgą. Galactus postanowił pokonać go inaczej i zabrał się do konsumowania jego królestwa, a wtedy Mephisto wolał się poddać i zwrócić heroldów. Tymczasem, Master Pandemonium odkrył, że dwa fragmenty duszy Mephisto zostały związane przez Wandę Maximoff i użyte do stworzenia jej bliźniaczych synów - Thomasa i Williama. Odciągnął uwagę West Coast Avengers, a sam porwał dzieci i połączył ze swoimi demonicznymi ramionami. Agatha Harkness zlokalizowała pozostałe fragmenty duszy Mephisto i wysłała oryginalnego Human Torcha, by je sprowadził. Pandemonium zaabsorbował je, a wtedy jego ciało zmieniło się w portal do Piekła i wciągnęło je, a fragmenty duszy powróciły do Mephisto. Harkness wysłała swojego sługę do walki z Panem Piekieł, a sama rzuciła zaklęcie na Wandę, by zapomniała o istnieniu dzieci. Skutkiem ubocznym była erupcja mocy Scarlet Witch, która na krótko wymazała Mephisto z istnienia. Gdy Władca Piekieł odtworzył się, ponownie próbował opanować Silver Surfera z pomocą kosmicznej zarazy, jednak i tym razem mu się nie udało. W tym czasie Mys-Tech rozpoczęli budowę maszyny, która miała ich uwolnić spod władzy Mephisto. Również w tym okresie Mephisto postanowił złamać Daredevila i posiąść jego duszę. Wysłał Blackhearta, by go prześladował, a gdy stwierdził, że nadszedł właściwy czas, wciągnął go, wraz z towarzyszącymi akurat Inhumans i Brandy Ashe, do Piekła. Tam poddał wszystkich dalszym torturom, chociaż od Inhumans trzymał się z daleka, obawiając się mocy Ahury. Obserwując jego działania, Blackheart uznał je za archaiczne i wzniecił rewolucję, by obalić rządy ojca. Mephisto pokonał go jednak, ale nie zabił, bo przeszkodziło mu pojawienie się Silver Surfera, który przybył, by uwolnić uprowadzonych. Kiedy Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) walczył z Wreckerem, zarówno Mephisto, jak i Loki po raz pierwszy zwrócili uwagę na fakt jego istnienia. Loki zstąpił do Piekła, by wypytać o ducha zemsty i jego powiązanie z Zarathosem. Mephisto chętnie zawiązał z nim sojusz i opowiedział wszystko, a ponadto pokazał Całun Dusz, stworzony z uwięzionych dusz nieśmiertelnych. Razem uknuli plan, według którego Loki miał pozwolić się zabić Thorowi, a gdy jego duch uleci do Asgardu, strącić duszę śpiącego Odyna do Piekła i uwięzić w Całunie. Udając, że zabił Susan Austin, Loki doprowadził Thora do furii, a ten zabił go, używając swojej siły życiowej. Zgodnie z planem, Loki opanował ciało Odyna, zsyłając jego duszę do Piekła, po czym skazał Thora na wieczne potępienie, a jego moc związał z człowiekiem - Erickiem Mastersonem. Kiedy Satannish ponownie spróbował podbić królestwo Mephisto, ich walka ponownie przeniosła się na Ziemię. Doctor Strange z pomocą Mephisty zwrócił ich moce przeciwko nim samym tak, że dalsza walka straciła sens. Nieoczekiwanie Mephisto oświadczył, że nie chce ryzykować życia córki w tym konflikcie, a gdy ona wyjawiła, że żywi uczucia do Strange'a, doradził mu, by jej unikał. Gdy Mephisto dowiedział się, że Thanos zebrał razem wszystkie Infinity Gems, postanowił skraść je dla siebie. Pojawił się więc przed nim i opowiedział o swoim pochodzeniu, które rzekomo wiązało go z klejnotami, jednocześnie oferując swoje usługi. Thanos odrzucił ofertę, ale Mephisto nadal kręcił się koło niego, pokazując mu różne zastosowania klejnotów. Przy pierwszej okazji próbował ukraść Rękawicę Nieskończoności, a gdy Thanos zaskoczył go, przekonał go, że był to tylko test czujności. W końcu Thanos zgodził się przyjąć go na swego sługę i trzymał u swego boku, chociaż wiedział, że Mephisto zdradził jego plany Silver Surferowi i Draxowi. Powrócił na krótko na Ziemię, gdy Thule zdołał wreszcie uruchomić swój portal, prowadzący wprost do wymiaru Mephisto. Spider-Man, Ghost Rider oraz Cloak i Dagger próbowali go powstrzymać przed zabiciem niewinnych, których energii życiowej potrzebował, a ostatecznie zostali razem z nim wciągnięci do Piekła. Mephisto pojawił się, by pożreć swego naiwnego sługę, a dusze uwięzionych bohaterów zaproponował Thanosowi, lecz ten odrzucił dar. Ghost Rider i Spider-Man w końcu wydostali się z jego królestwa, a wściekły Mephisto pożarł Cloaka i Dagger, jednak gdy wyczuł, że inny demon (D'Spayre) już zgłosił do nich swoje prawa, musiał przenieść oboje z powrotem na Ziemię. U boku Thanosa Mephisto rozkoszował się wymyślnymi torturami, jakie ten zafundował Silver Surferowi i Galactusowi, gdy próbowali ingerować w jego plany. Kiedy w końcu Thanos próbował zdobyć miłość Śmierci, Mephisto wyczuł, że jest to jego słaby punkt i podjudzał go do kolejnych nieudanych prób, namawiając ostatecznie, by zgładził połowę Wszechświata. Gdy i to nie zwróciło jej uwagi, nakłaniał go do dalszych prób, czekając na swoją okazję. Kiedy w końcu pojawili się bohaterowie, namówił Thanosa, by w walce z nimi użył jedynie Klejnotu Mocy, a gdy ten zaczął przegrywać i sięgnął po moc pozostałych klejnotów, zwrócił na siebie uwagę Abstraktów. Podczas walki z nimi, Mephisto ponownie próbował ukraść rękawicę, ale Thanos pokonał go i prawie zabił, zanim Śmierć przybyła, by osobiście z nim walczyć. Pokonawszy Abstrakty, Thanos uwięził Mephisto razem z nimi, a gdy Nebula skradła mu rękawicę, zmieniła Pana Piekieł w kamień. Ostatecznie został uwolniony, gdy Adam Warlock zdobył rękawicę. Po powrocie na Ziemię próbował skusić kontraktem She-Hulk, ale ponownie poniósł klęskę. Wspomógł więc kosmicznego cyborga imieniem Jajuga w zemście na Silver Surferze i wciągnął go w pułapkę, udając Starfoxa. Następnie sztucznie wzmógł furię Surfera, by zabił cyborga, ale gdy ten powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, i tak zabrał jego duszę. Silver Surfer walczył z nim o duszę Jajugi, a gdy zwyciężył okazało się, że była ona już dawno stracona, a cała walka była tylko kpiną. Wygnany na Ziemię i upokorzony, Blackheart raz jeszcze próbował obalić władzę ojca, angażując Wolverine'a, Ghost Ridera i Punishera, by go zgładzili. Gdy ci trzej poznali prawdę, zwrócili się przeciwko niemu, a kiedy Blackheart próbował oszukać ich, stosując sztuczki ojca, Mephisto pojawił się przed nim i wyśmiał, że stał się tym, czego nienawidził, a następnie pożarł. Wkrótce potem Pan Piekieł przysporzył nowego wroga Ghost Riderowi w postaci Suicide - niedoszłego samobójcy, obłożonego klątwą, według której mógł zginąć tylko z ręki Ghost Ridera. Udając doktora Donalda Blake'a, Mephisto skontaktował się z Erickiem Mastersonem, przekonując go, że jest prawdziwym Thorem i chce odzyskać swój młot. Gdy Masterson oddał mu Mjolnir w postaci laski, Mephisto ujawnił się i zbiegł do Piekła, gdzie uwięził laskę w kamieniu tuż obok Całunu Dusz. Masterson poprosił o pomoc Strange'a, który przeniósł go do Piekła i chronił przez jakiś czas, a gdy został wygnany z królestwa Mephisto, wezwał Silver Surfera, by ten z nim walczył. Korzystając z tej dywersji, Masterson odnalazł laskę i powrócił na Ziemię przekonany, że duch Odyna, którego zobaczył w Całunie, był w istocie prawdziwym Thorem. Po wiekach spędzonych w zawieszeniu, Mortigan Goth podjął postanowienie zgładzenia wszystkich, którym Mephisto podarował tak zwaną nieśmiertelność. W tym samym czasie, Mys-Tech zdobyli dość energii życiowej z obcej planety, by wykupić się ze służby u Mephisto. Ten jednak uznał to za zdradę, dał im trzy tygodnie na wywiązanie się z kontraktu i dla przykładu zabił jednego z nich, a jego córka w poszukiwaniu zemsty skontaktowała się z aniołami i stała się Hell's Angel. Mys-Tech zaatakowali Piekło z pomocą martwych bohaterów i ostatecznie podbili je, a Mephisto zgodził się rozwiązać kontrakt w zamian za oddanie królestwa. Później próbowali jeszcze zgładzić go, wynajmując Black Axe, ale ten plan się nie powiódł. Kiedy Loki w ciele Odyna zbudził się ze snu, Masterson skontaktował się z nim mówiąc, że wie, co się stało z Thorem. Ten zabronił mu cokolwiek robić, więc Eric zwrócił się do Baldera i Sif, z którymi udał się do Piekła, by zdobyć Całun Dusz. Mephisto uprowadził Sif i zaproponował, że uwolni Thora, jeśli odda mu się na służbę, a gdy przystała na to, wysłał ją do walki z przyjaciółmi. Sif prawie zabiła Mastersona, gdy opuściła go moc Thora, ale w tym momencie odzyskała świadomość i wyrzekła się służby u Mephisto, ten zaś - udając, że wzruszyło go ich uczucie - wyjawił im prawdę o układzie z Lokim i oddał Całun. Gdy wrócili do Asgardu i połączyli duszę Odyna z ciałem, Mephisto pojawił się znienacka i uwięził w Całunie duszę Lokiego twierdząc, że taki od początku był jego plan. Osłabiony Odyn nie sprzeciwił się, a mimo uwięzienia, Loki pozostał aktywny. Blackheart raz jeszcze spróbował przejąć władzę w Piekle, manipulując brytyjską grupą Warheads i ponownie został pokonany. Mephisto uznał jednak, że poczynił postępy, gdy był uwięziony i uwięził go ponownie, by dalej się uczył. Gdy Silver Surfer odnalazł ciało Shalli Bal, poprosił samą Śmierć oraz Warlocka i jego Infinity Watch o możliwość odzyskania jej duszy, a kiedy okazało się, że jest ona wciąż uwięziona w królestwie Mephisto, udali się tam, by walczyć o nią. Surfer zaproponował w zamian swoją duszę, ale Pan Piekieł nie był już nią zainteresowany, odkąd Galactus usunął wszelkie swoje wpływy. W tej sytuacji Infinity Watch zaatakowali go i pokonali wspólnymi siłami, odzyskując klejnot, w którym uwięziona była dusza Shalli. Mephisto zdołał opętać Surfera i wysłać go przeciw Warlockowi, ale Adam zdołał uwolnić go spod wpływu demona i zwrócił mu ukochaną, jednak okazało się, że nie mogą zostać razem. Następnie, Mephisto próbował zmusić do służby Wonder Mana, oferując w zamian ocalenie życia jego przyjaciółki Alex, zranionej przez superłotra zwanego Splice. Simon prawie uległ, gdy nieoczekiwanie pojawili się Blackheart i Grimm Reper (nieżyjący brat Williamsa). Wonder Man walczył z nimi sądząc, że w ten sposób uratuje Alex, ale oni przeciągnęli go na swoją stronę, pokazując iluzję rodziców, a następnie Blackheart zabił Alex i wmówił mu, że zrobił to Mephisto. Pan Piekieł próbował wyjawił Simonowi prawdę, by zwrócić go przeciwko swojemu synowi, ale tamten zwrócił mu Alex i poprosił o wsparcie. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że przysparzający ostatnio wielu kłopotów Wonder Manowi Lotus i Black Talon są na usługach Mephisto stwierdził, że dość ma tego wszystkiego i zmusił Talona, by przeniósł go, wraz z Alex, na Ziemię. Kiedy uosobienie dobra, oddzielone od Adama Warlocka w postaci Goddess, rozpoczęło swoją krucjatę, Mephisto poczuł się zagrożony do tego stopnia, że zaproponował swoją pomoc Warlockowi i Thanosowi. Tamci nie chcieli się zgodzić, póki nie zdradził im, jak zdobyć Kosmiczne Kontenery (z braku lepszego określenia na Cosmic Cantainement Unit), używając uniwersalnej świadomości i Cosmic Cube. W zamian za pomoc zażądał jednego z tych urządzeń dla siebie, ale wtedy Warlock i Thanos przepędzili go. Nie obyło się bez walki, którą przegrał i musiał się podporządkować. Gdy w końcu pokonano Goddess, Thanos dotrzymał słowa i dał mu jeden z Kontenerów, a kiedy Mephisto próbował uwięzić go w nim, okazało się, że dał się oszukać i dostał niesprawny sprzęt. Nieoczekiwanie, Mephisto wspomógł West Coast Avengers w walce z nowym Lethal Legion. Okazało się bowiem, że powstał on z dusz znanych zbrodniarzy (m.in. Stalina i Himmlera), które Satannish uprowadził z jego królestwa, dlatego pokazał Avengers, jak dostać się do wymiaru przeciwnika i w tajemnicy dołączył do nich. W najbardziej odpowiednim dla siebie momencie ujawnił się, uwięził bohaterów i wyzwał rywala na pojedynek. Jak zwykle, uwolnione energie zaczęły spychać ich w stronę Ziemi i zagrażać jej, więc Scarlet Witch zderzyła ze sobą Piekła Mephisto i Satannisha. To uwolniło bohaterów, zaś Satannish zniszczył skradzione dusze i zbiegł. Wściekły Mephisto zaatakował Avengers, gdy wracali na Ziemię, a Mockingbird zginęła z jego ręki, ratując życie Hawkeye'a. Mephisto próbował też posiąść duszę Marlo Chandler tuż przed jej ślubem z Rickiem Jonesem, nachodząc ją we śnie. Gdy zaś przyszedł po swoją nagrodę w czasie ceremonii, okazało się, że formuła "zebraliśmy się tutaj przed Bogiem" to coś więcej niż słowa, a znacznie osłabiony demon dostał łupnia od Hulka. Któregoś dnia Mephisto postanowił zniszczyć irytujące go święta Bożego Narodzenia, niczym Grinch kradnąc świątecznego ducha. Pojmał anioła, który próbował go odzyskać i przyjął wyzwanie Spider-Mana, który chciał walczyć o jego duszę, a gdy go pokonał, kazał mu patrzeć, jak ludzie cierpią z powodu braku świątecznego ducha. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ludzkość przezwyciężyła początkowy dyskomfort, a świąteczny duch odrodził się z ich serc. Tak był tym zdziwiony, że zwyczajnie zwrócił Pająkowi duszę i zaszył się w swoim Piekle, by wszystko przemyśleć. Kiedy Ghost Rider i Johnny Blaze walczyli ze sługami Centuriousa, Mephisto pojawił się znikąd, przerywając walkę i zabierając ich na pustynię. Tam ostrzegł ich przed nadchodzącą wojną dusz i zmusił do walki z dwoma Bezdusznymi, by ich przetestować, a kiedy pokonali ich doradził, by odnaleźli Kryształ Duszy. Okazało się, że w ten sposób sprawdzał tylko, czy będzie w stanie ponownie uwięzić ich dusze, a gdy okazało się, że jest za słaby, odszukał Michaela Badilina i uwolnił drzemiące w nim energie, zmieniając w istotę imieniem Vengeance. Następnie poinstruował go, jak zabić Ghost Ridera i kazał przynieść sobie Medalion Mocy z jego motocykla. Tymczasem, Mephisto oszukał Kevina Mastersona - syna Thunderstrike'a - i skradł jego duszę. Eric zgodził się zdobyć dla Pana Piekieł złote jabłka z Asgardu w zamian za duszę syna, jednak gdy dowiedział się, że pozbawi to bogów nieśmiertelności, poprosił o pomoc Thora. Okazało się, że Mephisto od początku liczył na jego interwencję i zaproponował wymianę duszy Kevina w zamian za duszę Thora. Wtedy Thunderstrike wezwał Helę, która zagroziła wojną, jeśli Mephisto spróbuje zagarnąć to, co jej się należy, a jednocześnie Odyn uwolnił duszę Kevina. Władca Piekieł musiał salwować się ucieczką. Przez jakiś czas Mephisto udawał zmartwychwstałą Novę poległa w walce z Morgiem i przyczepił się do Silver Surfera, wodząc go po Wszechświecie w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego skarbu i uwodząc. Gdy w końcu się pocałowali, Mephisto językiem wyrwał duszę z piersi Surfera, ujawnił swoją prawdziwą postać i zbiegł do swojego królestwa. Pozbawiony duszy Surfer podążył za nim i wyzwał na pojedynek, w którym udusił demona, odebrał swoją duszę i odleciał w kosmos. Okazało się to być tylko iluzją, podczas gdy prawdziwy plan Mephisto polegał na zmuszeniu Surfera do "zabicia" go i obudzenia w nim zła. Gdy Blackheart próbował zbudować swoje królestwo na Ziemi, Mephisto uznał to za żałosną próbę i zaaranżował pojedynek z Wolverinem, Punisherem i Ghost Riderem, którzy pokonali go. Gdy pojawił się, by kpić z syna, ten zaskoczył go, przebijając ostrzem, splamionym niewinną krwią i zabił jego fizyczne ciało, przejmując władzę w Piekle. Duch Mephisto przez jakiś czas błąkał się po Wszechświecie, płatając drobne złośliwości, gdy zaś Silver Surfer poświęcił swoje fizyczne ciało, by powstrzymać kosmiczną zarazę, odnalazł jego duszę, by spróbować ją zatruć złem. W tym czasie Scrier, Agatha Harkness i Alicia Masters przygotowali seans, który miał przywrócić Surfera do życia, a gdy Mephisto wyczuł to, wyprzedził go i opanował ciało Harkness. Gdy udał się do swojego Piekła, by odzyskać władzę, dusza Surfera połączyła się z Alicią Masters i wraz ze Scrierem podążyli jego śladem. W konfrontacji Scrier wsparł Harkness swoją magią i pomógł jej wygnać Mephisto ze swojego ciała, a gdy zniszczyli jego ducha, przywrócili Surfera do życia. Mephisto nie zginął jednak, ale trafił do innej rzeczywistości Top-Cow, gdzie szybko rozszerzył swoją władzę i zaplanował podbój świata #616. Doprowadził do połączenia obu światów i manipulował ich bohaterami, by zrealizować swój plan, jednak ci przejrzeli jego zamiary, a ostatecznie niejaki Heatwave poświęcił się, by odesłać Pana Piekieł na właściwe miejsce. Po powrocie na Ziemię, Mephisto zdobył wreszcie duszę Brass Bishopa, kiedy Puck uszkodził jego pancerz, a wzmocniony tą energią, ukazał się pod postacią anioła będącemu w śpiączce Kyle'owi Richmondowi, dając mu misję udaremniania zła, nim jeszcze zostanie popełnione. Richmond odzyskał przytomność i poddał się rehabilitacji, wracając do kostiumu Nighthawka, a Mephisto podsyłał mu kolejne wizje, zmuszając do atakowania niewinnych ludzi. W końcu nasłał go na Daredevila i zmusił do zabicia go, a gdy tak się stało, ujawnił swoją prawdziwą postać i wciągnął Nighthawka do Piekła. Tam, Richmond zdołał przywrócić Daredevila do życia, używając piekielnego ognia, który tamten sam rozniecił przy swojej poprzedniej wizycie, a następnie razem uciekli z Piekła. Nighthawk zyskał nową zdolność rozpoznawania Mephisto pod każdą postacią i odrzucił wszystkie jego dalsze próby kuszenia. Wkrótce, Daredevil ponownie spotkał Pana Piekieł, by zweryfikować, czy dziecko oddane pod jego opiekę naprawdę było Antychrystem. Obecność Stephena Strange zmusiła Mephisto, by powiedział prawdę, ale mimo to podjął próbę manipulowania Daredevilem. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów Mephisto torturował niejakiego Everetta Rossa parą diabelskich spodni, przywołujących najgorsze wspomnienia. To zmusiło do interwencji T'Challę, który wtedy przebywał w Ameryce i mieszkał w tym samym domu. Mephisto wyjawił mu, że Achebe, który przejął władzę w Wakandzie, sprzedał mu duszę, a Black Panther zdołał pokonać go z pomocą swoich genialnych naukowców i wyrwał mu serce z piersi. Nie zrobiło to wrażenia na Mephisto, który uprowadził go do Piekła i zaproponował uwolnienie Wakandy w zamian za jego duszę. T'Challa zgodził się, ale kiedy Pan Piekieł próbował pożreć jego duszę odkrył, że należy ona do boga-pantery Bast, zmuszony był odstawić go na Ziemię. Przy okazji odkrył, że jego serce zostało do połowy zjedzone przez Zuriego, ale zabrał to, co zostało. Wkrótce potem Mephisto przyczynił się do powstania grupy Slingers, kupując duszę Dana Lyonsa w zamian za możliwość podzielenia jego mocy Black Marvela wśród kilku młodych bohaterów. Po śmierci Lyonsa zabrał jego duszę oraz Slingersów do Piekła. Zaoferował im wolność, jeśli będą w stanie wybaczyć Lyonowi to, że skazał ich na Piekło, a oni nie mogli się na to zdobyć. Torturował ich więc na różne sposoby, aż w końcu odkryli, że w Piekle trzyma ich sprzęt, który dostali na mocy umowy z Lyonsa z Mephisto, a gdy się go wyrzekli, zostali uwolnieni. Kiedy w jakiś niezwykły sposób Mockingbird zdołała przesłać wiadomość z Piekła ostrzegając, że Mephisto chce wykorzystać Hellcat do zabicia Hellstorma, jej części dotarły do Avengers i Thunderbolts. Hawkeye wyruszył do Piekła z pomocą Scarlet Witch, by odzyskać duszę żony. Thunderbolts udali się za nim i stoczyli bitwę o duszę Mockingbird, w której pokonali Mephisto (Hawkeye użył zaklętej strzały od Wandy), po której wyrwali ją z Piekła. Okazało się jednak, że to Patsy Walker podszywała się pod Mockingbird. Mephisto obserwował ją nadal, a gdy została uprowadzona przez Dormammu, odkrył jego plan pokonania bogów śmierci i zajęcia ich królestw. Zwołał więc zebranie władców zaświatów, by zawiązać przymierze, ale udało mu się pozyskać tylko wsparcie Hellstorma i Satannisha, z którymi sformował armię i ruszył do boju. Podczas walki, Hellstorm został odcięty we własnym wymiarze, a Satannish okazał się zdrajcą, który spiskował z Dormammu i z zaskoczenia obezwładnił Mephisto, zamykając go w krysztale. Hellcat zdołała go uwolnić i doprowadzić do wymiaru Hellstorma, a sama zajęła się wciągnięciem do sojuszu Heli i Plutona. Gdy w końcu zebrali się razem, ich połączone moce sprawiły, że Piekło zamarzło, a armia Dormammu uciekła wraz ze swym wodzem. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, Satannish został potajemnie zabity przez Mephisto. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów, Patsy wyjawiła, że Hellstorm jest synem Satannisha, a gdy ten zaatakował ją, Mephisto obronił ją i odesłał na Ziemię. Piekło ponownie zostało zagrożone, gdy Amanda Sefton i jej przyjaciółka Nugent niechcący stworzyły wszechmagiczną istotę nazwaną po prostu Archenemy. Stworzył on armię, z którą zaczął podbijać kolejno kieszonkowe wymiary, więc Magik zebrała ich władców (Lords of The Splinter Realms), by stworzyli sojusz, zdolny mu się przeciwstawić i połączyli swoje wymiary w jedno pole bitwy. Mephisto przystał do tego przedsięwzięcia, gdy sam omal nie zginął z ręki wroga. W ostatecznej bitwie wszyscy władcy przekazali swoją moc Magik, a ta odkryła, że Archenemy powstał z jej własnej magicznej bazy danych, którą zniszczył Nighcrawler, wymazując wroga z istnienia. Mephisto uznał, że to wszystko wina Amandy i uniósłszy się honorem, postanowił samodzielnie odbudować swoje królestwo. Wkrótce potem, Mephisto próbował połączyć dwie rzeczywistości, a przy okazji przenieść swoje królestwo na Ziemię i usunąć zagrożenie w postaci mutantów, wykorzystując moce jednego z nich - chłopaka nazwiskiem Jamie Thatcher. Jamie ostatecznie przejrzał jego plan i zniweczył go, zamykając Mephisto w jego Piekle na jakiś czas. Został uwolniony prawdopodobnie przez siły wyższe, gdy abstrakty zebrały się, aby powstrzymać Thanosa przed zniszczeniem całej rzeczywistości, a ostatecznie pomógł mu ocalić ją. Jakiś czas później, Mephisto skontaktował się z Nightcrawlerem podczas jego urodzinowego przyjęcia, aby ostrzec go o nadchodzącej wielkiej wojnie w piekle i poprosić, by się w nią nie angażował. W zamian zaoferował przywrócenie do życia Stephana Szardosa, ale Kurt odrzucił wszelkie propozycje. Pan Piekieł stwierdził tylko, że podjął tragiczną w skutkach decyzję i wycofał się. Wkrótce potem, kiedy Franklin i Valeria Richards wypędzili do Piekła Nicholasa Scratcha, Mephisto pojawił się, by zaproponować mu miejsce w swojej armii. Gdy May Parker została postrzelona przez snajpera, a Spider-Man rozpaczliwie szukał sposobu na uratowanie życia ciotki, Mephisto skontaktował się z nim i jego żoną Mary Jane, pokazując im, jak mogło wyglądać ich życie w alternatywnych rzeczywistościach. Obiecał uratować życie May w zamian za cenę ich miłości oraz cierpienia, spowodowanego świadomością jej utraty. Peter nie chciał się zgodzić, ale Mary Jane postawiła dodatkowe warunki - wymazanie wszystkich wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do sytuacji, w której May została ranna, zwłaszcza publicznego ujawnienia tożsamości Spider-Mana - i zgodziła się. Mephisto zmienił rzeczywistość, wymazując wiele wydarzeń z przeszłości, inne zmieniając i przywracając do życia niektórych ludzi. W jaki sposób to zrobił i jaki miał w tym cel, pozostaje zagadką, gdyż czar nadal działa. Ciekawostki Pojęcie "Szatana" w uniwersum Marvela jest mocno nieścisłe. Istnieje wiele demonów, które aspirują do tego miana i wiele wymiarów zwanych Piekłami. Istnieje też Satan jako postać, a jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Marduk Kurios. Często jednak, zwłaszcza w czasach, gdy nikt nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, kiedy istniała taka potrzeba, po prostu wyciągało się jakiegoś "Szatana" z kapelusza. Część tych wydarzeń została przypisana temu lub innemu demonowi po osadzeniu ich w kontekście (np. po połączeniu historii Ghost Ridera z Mephisto), a część bez żadnego uzasadnienia. Istnieje też teoria, że "Szatan" jest bytem kolektywnym, powstającym okazyjnie z połączenia najważniejszych demonów, w tym Mephisto (dlatego np. Hellstorm zaliczany jest w poczet jego krewnych). Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Czarny charakter